barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Let's Build Together
2001 On January 1, 2001 (Demo Version) Part 1 to 53 * Part 2: Stephen and Jeff for Ready to Set Sail * Part 3: We're Sailing Out Over the Ocean (1997 Version) * Part 4: The Castle is Beautiful * Part 5: Barney Comes to Life and I See It * Part 6: Castles So High (1997 Version) * Part 7: Miss Etta and Scooter Talk #1 * Part 8: Intersting Places * Part 9: Miss Etta and Scooter Talk #2 * Part 10: This is the House the Jack Built (1997 Version) * Part 11: That's a Home to Me (1997 Version) * Part 12: Do You Know What We Is * Part 13: Looking Around the Neighborhood (1997 Version) * Part 14: BJ's Funny Noise * Part 15: Barney and his Friends Look and See It * Part 16: The Adventure Screen for Building Helpers * Part 17: Let's Get to Work * Part 18: The Construction Song (1997 Version) * Part 19: The Fill Things To Do * Part 20: Make a Build the Castle Playground #1 * Part 21: BJ is Happen * Part 22: Make a Build the Castle Playgorund #2 * Part 23: The BJ Again * Part 24: Try and Try Again (1997 Version) * Part 25: BJ Real Help * Part 26: The More We Get Together (1997 Version) * Part 27: The Castle Playground is Finish and Missing the Flag * Part 28: Good Job the Flag and the BJ Leaves * Part 29: Jeff and Kim Talk * Part 30: I Love You (1997 Version) * Part 31: Let's Play the Castle Playground and Closing Program * Part 32: Barney & Friends Intro (Season 6 Version) * Part 33: IHTM - Chapter 1 * Part 34: The Construction Song (2000 Version) * Part 35: IHTM - Chapter 2 * Part 36: Walk Around the Block (2000 Version) * Part 37: IHTM - Chapter 3 * Part 38: Where is Family (2000 Version) * Part 39: IHTM - Chapter 4a * Part 40: The Three Little Pigs (2000 Version) * Part 41: IHTM - Chapter 4b * Part 42: That's a Home to Me (2000 Version) * Part 43: IHTM - Chapter 5 * Part 44: Sqiushy Squashy Washy (2000 Version) * Part 45: IHTM - Chapter 6 * Part 46: The Yum Yum Song (2000 Version) * Part 47: IHTM - Chapter 7 * Part 48: The Clean Up Do Your Share (2000 Version) * Part 49: IHTM - Chapter 8a - Playing Outside Talk and BJ and Baby Bop Leaves * Part 50: IHTM - Chapter 8b - Kids Talking * Part 51: I Love You (2000 Version) * Part 52: IHTM - Chapter 9 and Closing Program * Part 53 and Final Part: Connecticut Public Television Logo (1993-2004) and Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Coming for Missing Parts on YouTube!!!!!! Opening *Lyrick Studios FBI Warning *Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 4 Version) *Let's Build Together Title Card After the Show for Episode *Closing Program (Let's Build Together) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 6 Version) for Season 4 Audio *It's Home to Me Title Card Closing *Closing Program (It's Home to Me) *Connecticut Public Television Logo (1993-2004) *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Notes *Not the Lyrick Studios Logo and Barney Home Video Logo is Opening *Closing for Video in Connecticut Public Television Logo and Lyrick Studios Logo *No Barney Says Segment and End Credits * It's Home To Me & Let's Build Together (Demo Version) Barney! Barney Theme Song (Shopping for a Surprise!'s version) (Clip from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Audio from Shopping for a Surprise!).jpg|'SOUND CLIP' * Coming Up Next: It’s Tradition & The One And Only You (Demo Version) Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation